Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing system including a fire extinguishing pipe that is provided on a support structure supporting, from the back side, an installation member that forms a compartment of an aircraft and where a fire extinguishing nozzle is provided, and an aircraft including the fire extinguishing system.
Description of the Related Art
A compartment, such as a cargo hold, an engine compartment, and an auxiliary power unit compartment, of an aircraft is provided with a fire extinguishing system that injects a fire extinguishing agent from a fire extinguishing nozzle installed on an installation member (liner) forming the compartment in preparation for a fire (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0255746).
A fire extinguishing pipe laid on the back side of the installation member is connected to the fire extinguishing nozzle.
The fire extinguishing pipe is restrained to a skeleton that supports the installation member from the back side with a clamp or the like at a plurality of positions in a length direction. The fire extinguishing pipe is thereby restrained at the plurality of positions.
If an article brought into the compartment explodes, a load from a blast is transmitted to the skeleton via the installation member. The load and a restraining force at each of the restraint positions interact with each other, so that relative displacement may be caused at the plurality of positions of the fire extinguishing pipe restrained to the skeleton.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a fire extinguishing system of an aircraft capable of securing a fire extinguishing function without causing damage to a fire extinguishing pipe restrained to a support structure at a plurality of positions upon receiving an excessive stress even when a load from an explosion or the like is transmitted to the support structure via an installation member, and an aircraft including the fire extinguishing system.